


Take A Walk On The Wild Side

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Comeplay, Community: spn_otpkink, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Kinky Sam, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Dean, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spn_otpkink prompt; Dean/Sam - Top Dean, Bottom Sam





	

Dean didn’t mean to bite Sam—he really didn’t. 

But he was so riled up from the hunt and with the adrenaline rush it just happened. One moment he was pounding the hell out of Sam, his hips frantic and wild, Sam was trembling all over and making little gasping moans, the next he had his teeth sunk into the meat of Sam’s shoulder, biting down hard to split the sun kissed skin. 

Sam clenched down virgin tight around him, milking his throbbing cock and sparking his orgasm and he came so hard he nearly blacked out. Dean kept pushing in and out, his teeth clamping down even tighter around the flesh, and Sam followed him over the edge, crying out in pain and pleasure as he spilled his seed between their bellies. 

Afterwards, once they had come down from their glorious high, Dean felt so guilty for hurting Sam that he refused to look him in the eye. He had never bitten Sam before, much less hard enough to make him bleed. The protective big brother in him was filled with shame. 

Sam, on the other hand, was extremely turned on; he and his brother were into a lot of kinky things and they had played around with some naughty topics but biting had never been explored. They’ve done a lot, what had begun as hand jobs had moved onto bigger and better things, playing with cock and ball torture, wax play, threesomes and even D/S, but never biting. 

Funny how they had jumped feet first into the kinky end of the pool, yet something so semi vanilla as biting had yet to crack their list. Sam liked it, a lot; something about being marked, claimed, had his blood running hot. He wanted to try it again, the thought of every inch of his skin being teased and broken with love bites had his cock twitching, despite the fact he had just blown his load, however Dean refused to touch Sam, even flat out denied sex for a week. 

Dean still felt guilty even though Sam had explained to him that he really liked it and that he had done nothing wrong. Sam could understand his brother's reason for being unnerved; Dean always saw it as his job to keep Sam safe and make sure he didn’t get hurt. Dean took his job of watching out for Sam very seriously, had done so all his life, it was hard wired into his brain, therefore it was expected that he would be upset that he had been the one to harm Sam. Yet Sam was stubborn when it came to getting what he wanted; he would not give up so easily. 

One night following the week after the first bite, it took some convincing and a lot of slow, sensual kissing but Sam finally got Dean to agree to play again. 

Dean had Sam pinned beneath him, his wrists held firmly to the mattress. Sam was panting hard, his breath ragged and rough, his cock so swollen with blood that the head was almost purple. Dean was fucking Sam with the same frantic pace as the time before, breathing unevenly and moaning as his thick cock drove in and out of his sibling’s body, hips wild and erratic as the pressure built in the pit of his belly. 

With every thrust Dean could feel his energy ratcheting up. His skin felt like it had dozens of bees underneath it, all of them humming and buzzing, the pleasure dancing along every nerve ending of his body. A rough breath becomes trapped in his chest, leaves him breathless and shaken to his core. Sam was equally on edge, he could come just by his brother fucking him, but he wanted more. 

Bearing his throat, he begged Dean to bite him, to mark him, all needy and whimpering, making pretty sounds, and that was when Dean snapped. He reached up and gripped Sam’s hair, grasping a handful of long shaggy brown hair. He pulled Sam’s head back harshly, Sam gasped as pleasure shot through him, his cock twitching sharply as his back arched. 

“Fuckin’ say it, Sammy,” Dean growled, his eyes blown so wide with arousal they were practically black, as if he were possessed. “Say you’re mine; tell me you want my mark on you, that you want me to claim what belongs to me.” 

“I'm yours, only yours!” Sam was gasping when Dean’s hips slammed harder, his brother’s cock nailing his sweet spot dead on. Dean picks up the pace even rougher, shaking the bed frame, snapping his hips hard and fast and fucking his cock deeper into Sam as his brother begs “Mark me, please, Dean. I'm begging you, bite me and make me yours.” 

Sam’s words unleashed Dean; he pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in brutally, right at the exact moment he sank his teeth into Sam’s neck. “Dean!” Sam cried out and his back arched on a sharp curve, coming unexpectedly, spilling his load between them as the sharp sting of Dean's teeth etches his throat. 

Growling, Dean gave a few more forceful thrusts then he climaxed, his teeth sinking deeper into the skin as blinding stars danced before his eye. Shaking, Sam drifted though the aftershocks, his mind so dizzy with arousal he felt like he was going to pass out, his beautiful eyes rolling in his head as his eyelashes fluttered. 

When he came back to himself he had a moment to catch his breath, before he was being manhandled onto his stomach. Dean shoved him down and pinned him on his stomach, growling for him to stay put. Nails sink into his back, unforgiving and sharp, the pain a welcome sensation among the hot pleasure. Sam wasn’t sure what had gotten into his sibling but it made his heart beat faster. 

He didn’t know what, but something had been unleashed in Dean, something primal and animalistic. Dean was growling and nipping at his back, his sharp teeth trailing all over Sam's skin, leaving love bits in their path. 

Dean was like a tiger—all feral and wild, marking its territory. His teeth nip and sting with every inch of soft skin he finds, his tongue wetting the love bites he leaves on his beloved brother. Sam lay there, trembling and panting, grasping the sheets in a death grip as Dean continued to bite him, each time harder than before. He could feel his brother’s cum dripping out of him, making him feel incredibly wet and filthy, soaking his quivering thighs. 

Dean bit at his shoulders, pulling the skin taught before letting it go, making his way lower and growling the entire way. Everywhere Dean’s teeth went, a spark of pleasure followed. Sam wasn’t sure he could get hard again so fast, but his cock was trying; already it was twitching with eagerness, trapped between his belly and the bed. He felt like he was sixteen again, getting a stiff more and more frequently, a hairpin trigger ready to explode every time the wind blew. 

“Mine, all mine,” Dean growled, biting a path down Sam’s spine to his ass, his teeth sinking into the sun kissed globes once he reached them. “Gonna taste what’s mine.” 

Sam didn’t get the chance to respond; his words were lost when his sibling spread his cheeks apart and dove in. Dean shoved his entire face between Sam’s ass, his mouth immediately sealing around the puffy hole, his tongue flickering out to lap at the cum soaked skin. 

He sucks hungrily at the twitching pucker, nipping a little bit, his teeth leaving a blossom of rosy pink across the skin. He doesn’t seem to care that he is making the wettest, filthiest noises as he sucks and rims Sam, and God, it was so dirty, but Sam cried out and he bucked back, pressing into the heat of his brother's mouth. 

Dean nipped at him in warning to stay still, biting down on his asscheek, the sharp bite only arousing Sam that much more. Already he was raring to go again, his cock hard and leaking, aching painfully from having to swell so quickly. 

Sam settled, still panting hard, but laying still, a good boy for his brother. Dean hummed, satisfied at the submissiveness, as he began to suck the cum out of his brother's hole. Hot come trickles down Sam’s thighs, and Dean's mouth waters, he chases after the seed and swirls his tongue over the skin, lapping it up like a kitten lapping up sweet cream. 

The sensation drove Sam insane with want; He managed to get a hand under him and he jerked himself off as Dean ate him out. He came quickly, barely spilling anything, the painful pleasure making his vision white out for a few seconds. 

Sam collapsed onto the bed, feeling spent and worn out, whimpering as he lay there limp, his brother still carrying on, sucking the cum out of his hot channel, only stopping once Dean was satisfied that he had gotten his fill. 

Sam can hear Dean smacking his lips, licking his own seed from his mouth and a the dirty thought has him shaking; he is once again manhandled onto his back, Dean straddles him and gazes down at him, still licking his cum wet lips. Sam moaned passionately and gently palmed Dean’s cheeks and tugged him down for a dirty kiss, tasting his brother on his tongue. 

He had no idea what he had unleashed in Dean tonight, he had been an animal, and Sam fucking loved it, and all he could think was...if this is primal nature, then he’d like to take another walk on the wild side. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: glimmerella
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/1830.html?thread=56614#t56614)


End file.
